


fingertips

by servicetopthor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Scars, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: Peter’s fingers lightly skimmed over the scars on Tony’s chest.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



Peter’s fingers lightly skimmed over the scars on Tony’s chest. Tony swallowed, he had been uneasy all night, maneuvering the bridge from mentor/mentee to… well, they hadn’t discussed labels. This moment, after the snarky jokes and sweet talk and sex, he felt truly self-conscious.

“Something on your mind?” Tony quietly asked.

Peter pursed his lips, moving his hand away from Tony — a curse and a blessing. He kicked away the sheets. He pointed to a faint mark below his knee. “I got that after I fell from my neighbor’s scooter.”

They spent the next hour explaining each scar’s story.


End file.
